Pokemon is Naruto
by KikimaraLovesNaruto
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata are in the forest and Hinata has pokemon! They split up and Hinata and Sasuke find Neji and Battle him with what?


**Naruto:Pokemon!**

**Hinata and Naruto were walking through the forest for a mission in the night with Sasuke and Sakura…when Sasuke heard something. "What is it Sasuke?" Hinata said. **

**"There is something that's following us or someone." Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata stared at Sasuke. Something jumped in front of Hinata…it was Sucuine and Entei!**

"**HINATA! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Naruto shouted.**

** Hinata didn't move she was ****staying put on the ground**** Sasuke ran and grabbed her. They all ran away and searched for shelter. "Hinata, what were you thinking ****sitting there looking at that...****that dangerous thing?!" Naruto said. "I got something to show you three…" Hinata said. She got 8 poke balls out of her bag. "…These are my Pokémon, Pichu, Mew, Eevee, Sceptile, Charizard, Glameow, Buneary, and Nine Tails…They were my Pokémon since I was 10. Come on out!"Hinata said.**

** They all came out of there poke balls. "Wow, Nine tails almost looks like the nine-tailed fox." Naruto said. "Ha-ha…Mew and Glameow are like cats." Sakura said. Pichu, Buneary, and Eevee climbed up on Hinata's shoulders, Sceptile and Charizard were by Sasuke, he liked the two Pokémon they were strong, big, and really powerful. **

**"You guys, we need to split up…we'll all take 4 Pokémon." Sasuke explained. They all were getting ready; Hinata gave Sakura and Naruto the 4 poke balls. "Sakura, Naruto…You two will be taking Sceptile, NineTails, Glameow, and Eevee. If they are exhausted from a battle give them one pill it will help them." Hinata explained and they went separate ways. (Hinata 'n' Sasuke are together and Naruto 'n' Sakura are together). "Hinata, Do you know how to battle?" said Sasuke. "Yeah! I've been battling for years!" Hinata said.**

** Sasuke stopped Hinata and said "Hinata look 2 miles North." "Alright…Byukagen!" she said. She looked 2 miles North and she saw somebody, it was Neji. "Why is he…?" Hinata asked herself. "Whats the matter?" Sasuke asked "It's Neji…Let's go! He might be hurting someone…Wait let me check one more time…Byukagen!" Hinata said. She checked and he was looking at Hinata and Sasuke with the Byukagen. "Sasuke! C'mon! let's go!" Hinata said. They went and stopped they saw Neji. "What are you doing here Hinata?"Neji asked.**

** "Were here on business, what are you doing here?" Hinata said.But then she saw a helpless Pokemon on the ground…it was a Lopunny! "Oh my god! What did you do to Lopunny?!" Hinata said. "Hinata, this Lopunny is worthless, its not what I'm looking for!" Sasuke went over to Lopunny, picked her up, and went back over to Hinata. **

* * *

"**Hinata…" Neji said. "What, Neji…What do you want?" Hinata said with fury. "…I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Neji continued.**** "Okay, Sasuke now you can see how I battle! Charizard I Choose You!" Hinata said and Charizard came out.**

** "Floatzel I choose you!" Neji said. "Floatzel, use water bomb!" It made water in its palm, jumped up in the air, and threw the water bomb. "Fire Blast!" Hinata said to Charizard. He shot fire out of his mouth and the water bomb went through the fire! "Charizard, look out!" But it hit him! It took half of his life! "Now Floatzel, use water fist!" Neji said. Floatzel's hand was shining light blue…Next, it ran and hit Charizard, he was finished. "Good job Floatzel, return!" Neji said and Floatzel returned back in it's poke ball.**

** "You did great, Charizard, return!" Hinata said and Charizard went back into his poke ball. "Pichu I Choose You!" Hinata said and She came out. "Riolu I Choose You!" Neji said and He came out. "Riolu use Transform!" …Riolu transformed into…Pichu! Pichu was confused, it didn't understand at all. "Pichu, its all right! Use Quick attack!" Hinata said. "You too Riolu!" They both did and hit heads but, they were still fighting with there heads. The two flew backwards and Pichu was shining bright! "What's happening to Pichu?" Sasuke said.**

** "Sasuke, She's evolving!" Hinata said. And then Pichu changed into…Pikachu! "Alright! A Pikachu!" Hinata said. "Riolu cancel the tranformation!" Neji said and it did. Riolu was shining too…It evolved into…Lucario! "Lucario use… Rasengan ball!" Neji said. "What?!" Hinata and Sasuke said together. Lucario made two Balls in his hands, and Hit Pikachu with one ball. And It looked at Hinata! "Lucario, No hold back…" Neji said. Lucario listened to his orders. **

**Hinata and Neji Put there Pokemon Back in their pokeballs. "Buneary I choose you!" Hinata said and She came out. "Entei I choose you!" Neji Said. "An Entei!" Hinata said and she remembered it from early. "Neji, I'm Proud of you! You catched a Entei, how cool!" Hinata said sarcastically. "SHUT UP! ENTEI USE FIRE BLAST!" Neji shouted. It shout fire out of his mouth! "Buneary transform into Entei and use Hyper Beam!" Hinata said. Buneary Transformed, It made a lot of energy, and she blasted it at Entei…HE WAS FINISHED! "Entei return!" Neji said.**

** Now Buneary was shining, it changed into Lopunny! "Alright, Lopunny return!" Hinata said. "One more Battle,Hinata!" Neji said. "Bring…It…ON!" Hinata shouted. "Mew come out!" Hinata said. "Suicuine come out!" Neji said. "Another Legendary Pokemon, how amazing!" Hinata said sarcatically. "YOU SHUT UP!SUCUINE USE ICE BEAM!!!" Neji shouted. It did and hit Mew but it wasn't effective! "Mew use transform and ****use**** Ice Attack!" Hinata said. Mew transformed into Suicuine and it was running fast while shining light blue…She hit Suicuine! The battle is over! "Well Hinata your good but…where is your other 4 pokemon?" Neji said.**_**Oh no...He was spying on us...I hope Naruto and Sakura are okay... **_**Hinata thought.**

* * *

**This Story is awesome...if u dont like it dont rate...--'**

**Naruto: KikimaraLovesNaruto doesnt own Naruto!**

**Sasuke: She doesnt even own you Naruto...**

**KikimaraLovesNaruto: Shut it you 2!**

**_Love to This Writer,_**

**_KikimaraLovesNaruto/Paige_**


End file.
